Leo is spanked by Yusei!
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: Title has it all. This is a request that I'm sorta late on uploading. It's been done forever, just been too lazy to post it! XD


Yugioh 5gs

Leo felt miserable. He had stayed up late the night before, procrastinating as kids do the day before a major test. He had not studied at all and he was sure that in his tired state, he would not remember anything useful. Besides, it was math; he did not have a chance. "Hey.", said Patty, obviously very well-rested and peppy, "How do you think you are going to do?" Leo scowled at this question, not wanting to answer, but did, anyway, and truthfully, he explained as best he could that he was really tired and ready to meet the awaiting "F". Patty nodded and sighed, wondering what would posses her friend to not study a bit the very night before a test, especially after not paying any attention in class. Patty walked to her desk and sat down, she felt a little sorry for him, since the test would be a snap for her.

The test had been handed out and everyone was quiet and concentrating on the paper that would count for an entire 30% of their final grade. Leo eyed the first question: "67-(56+65) x23" ……… He didn't even know what the question was asking for him to do. He looked over next to him at Patty's paper, and upon realizing she was on question 8, decided that "borrowing" her answers for a bit would be cheating, since he didn't have much of a chance, anyway.

It was extremely difficult for Patty not to notice Leo hunched over her desk, earlier, stealing her work. She had studied two whole hours a night for three weeks straight so that she would be prepared for this!- Patty was not about to just give everything away, even to Leo. After class, she had discussed this matter with her sensei, hoping that he might have a talk with Leo about cheating. Patty felt bad, of course, for doing that to her friend, but she could not let him take credit for her answers!

Meanwhile, at The Tops, Yusei was watching television. The twins, Leo and Luna had not come home yet, so he was bored out of his mind. He saw a commercial for some new drink that claimed to make you stronger, then thought about how stupid that was. He was brought out of a television daze by the alarming sound of the telephone ringing, and scrambled from his seat to pick it up. To his surprise, it was the twin's sensei, calling to inform him of what happened, earlier. Yusei was astonished; he never would have thought that Leo would do something like that. As soon as the teacher had finished speaking and had hung up, Yusei sat down and began to think. He honestly did not know what to do. It was not like Leo to cheat. As soon as he decided that this whole thing would just have to happen spontaneously, the twins burst through the door.

Leo and Luna both hollered a greeting and Luna said something about staying over at Patty's house, tonight, since it was Friday. Yusei returned the greeting, but sounded uncomfortable. Patty gathered her sleeping bag and a few other things while Yusei thought about how he would bring up the phone call he got. Luna yelled, "Okay, I'm all ready! Bye everyone, I'll be back in the morning!" With that, she was out the door and on her way, leaving Yusei and Leo alone.

Leo stretched his arms and said, "Hm, well I'm going to change out of this stupid uniform." As he started to walk out of the room, Yusei stopped him, "How was school? Take any tests?" Leo pondered this question for a minute, and then replied, "School was fine. I did have a math test, though." Leo walked over to Yusei and sat down next to him on the couch. It finally hit Leo that maybe Yusei found out, somehow. "I- I uh have to use the bathroom- or something..."- He lied. Just as he was starting to walk off, Yusei grabbed his arm firmly and asked, "Leo, did you _cheat_ on your math test?" Leo's eyes got really big. _He does know_. Leo hesitated before looking away and answering, "No." Yusei's face turned stern and he said, "Leo, I want you to look at me and answer my question, again." Leo reluctantly turned his head toward his "older brother" figure, tears threatened to fall, and it was so obvious that Yusei did not even have to hear Leo's faint "yes" to know that Leo's Sensei had been right about it.

They stood in silence, both staring at the ground, wondering what would happen next. Yusei faced Leo and placed his hands lightly on Leo's shoulders, "Why did you cheat, and why did you feel that you had to lie to me about it?" Leo did not meet Yusei's eyes, but told him that he cheated because he did not study, and he lied because he did not want Yusei to be disappointed in him. Yusei thought for a moment, and then came to a grim conclusion. Leo looked up at Yusei, they were both really upset. Leo wiped his eye and questioned, "Wh-what are you g-going to d-d-do?" Yusei grimaced at his own memories with the subject, but said, "I'm really sorry Leo, but I'm going to have to spank you." Leo took a step back and said, "Wh-what?" Yusei looked more serious and stated, "You heard me."

Leo turned, ready to run, but he was unfortunately grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the couch where he was then placed over Yusei's lap. Leo looked terrified as he begged for Yusei not to spank him, but apparently Yusei did not hear because in a mere second or two later, several hard _smack(s) _could be heard throughout the room. Leo kicked his legs and tried to get up, but could not because that the hand Yusei was not using to administer the dreadful punishment was holding Leo down. Bitter tears streamed down Leo's face. "Y-Yusei! Please stop!" Leo screamed. Yusei did not stop, but instead spanked harder and began to lecture, as well, "Cheating is something I will not easily tolerate, but then you couldn't be honest about that." Yusei finished the spanking with five more swats, then listened to Leo cry and apologize. Yusei felt kind of bad about what he did, even though he knew Leo deserved it. He remembered being Leo's age and getting into that sort of trouble. "Yusei, I-I'm really sorry. I'll never cheat, again!" Leo proclaimed, still over Yusei's lap. Yusei helped him up and hugged him for awhile. "I'm not mad at you. Don't think that. I was, however a bit disappointed with your lie. You could have at least been honest with me." Leo nodded, "I'm really sorry." Yusei sighed, "I know you are. As far as I'm concerned this never happened." Leo grinned a little. "But, I want you to go study." Yusei said. Leo replied,"Can you help me. I really don't get half of the things we are supposed to know." "Sure thing, just show me one of the problems on your review. I might be able to help you out on a question or two." Leo reached into his bad and pulled out the page he had received from his sensei weeks ago. Yusei looked at a random question: "67-(56+65) x23" Yusei stared at it blankly for a minute, then yelled, "What the hell is this even asking me to do?!"

The End! - Looks like Yusei is just as bad about math as Leo! XD


End file.
